


The Merchant of Death

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Evil Loki (Marvel), Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony Stark has never been a hero. Tony Stark just likes to lie.Inspired by artwork by NovaRain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merchant of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711397) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain). 



> I... ~~actually think this is the first gen thing I've ever written on here? But, hey let's just assume it's pre-slash though. Because come on, it totally probably is with me~~ originally only wrote part 1, then I realized it was _gen_ and started saying "it's probably pre-slash" then my brain went "or you could _make_ it slash" so I went and did just that. So you get part 1, gen and part 2, frostiron. Enjoy!

The branches wrapped around him like old friends, the thorns scraped his skin with possessive protection and Tony felt at home for the first time in a long while. The liquor bubbled in his glass, hissing and whispering and daring people to drink. Daring them to _try_. Tony chuckled and tipped the first sip into his mouth; relishing the burn, indulging in the poison that fell so easily on his tongue.

That had killed so easily in the past.

He moved around his workshop with absent motions, picking up a skull and tossing it in his hand. Enjoying the sound of bone hitting bone as the teeth clacked together and the jaw came close to unhinging.

"Sir," Jarvis - his invisible eye, his deadly right hand - called him, "The Avengers are asking for you."

Tony's teeth clenched and he stared at the skull. Slowly, he let his fingers dig into bone, relishing the way the branches moved on silent command, wrapping the skull in thorns and impossible strength until he heard bone crush and felt powder and broken pieces fall onto his palm.

He let out a laugh and took another sip of the drink. He felt it scream all the way down. (The sound of a thousand victims all dying by his hand. The sound of explosions. A deep mechanical voice. _I am Iron Man_.) He left the drink on a bench and let the fragments of skull full to the floor.

He crushed them under his shoes as he walked away. The branches and the thorns sliding back under his skin, back into his workshop and leaving him unscathed, unseen but never alone. "Tell them I'll be right up."

A smile and a flash. A small trick and a cheesy one liner. A lie and a truth.

_I am the Merchant of Death._

Tony smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _awesome_ artwork that inspired this is linked through ao3 via the 'inspired by' but is also [here](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/26376039). It's done by a fabulous artist who needs all the love :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo because they're so short, I posted them right after the other. I also thought they _needed_ separate chapters rather than just one update. So. ENJOY! :D

“They call you the Merchant of Death.”

Tony grinned widely. He never looked away from his workbench. “They call me a lot of things. They call _you_ a lot of things too.”

“I am a God.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder at that. He watched Loki lounge against a wall, idly surveying one of the branches and their deadly thorns. They came through the walls, screaming to be free whenever Tony walked into his lab. They found him and kissed his skin like a lover, and curled around him, never wanting him to go.

Loki liked his thorns. He also liked his liquor and the hiss and bubble as it tried to fight its way out of Loki’s glass. It only made Tony smile. 

“You are a _liar_ ,” Tony told him. Corrected him. It could be either way.

Loki grinned with teeth and mania and tipped the entirety of the alcohol down. If it burned, Loki didn’t show it. _He’s the monster under people’s beds at night._

He was dangerous and delicious and just what Tony liked.

Loki stalked over to him once he’d finished the drink, dropping the glass until it was nothing but shards. He placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders and his magic snapped at the vines until they were forced to retreat and let Tony go.

“I see you have one less artefact displayed,” Loki remarked, sliding his hands down Tony’s arms and pressing his mouth to Tony’s neck. “Shall I find you a new head?”

Grinning, Tony tilted his neck into the touch. “Depends on who you decapitate for it.”

“I’ll make sure I pick an _avenging_ candidate.”

Tony grinned. _He’s the monster sharing **my** bed at night._

“You know I always like it when you bring me gifts.”

When Loki laughed, it sounded mad – it sounded beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'll write much "evil Tony & Loki" but damn was it fun and did I like it XD
> 
>  **EDIT:** SO APPARENTLY NOVARAIN INSPIRED ME AND THEN I IN TURN INSPIRED HER. THERE IS NOW A COMPANION EVIL!LOKI [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11720289) :3 THEY ARE SO PRETTY AND BADASS.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [God of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720289) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain)




End file.
